dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon City Wiki:FAQ
Category:FAQ FAQ is the short form for Frequently Asked Questions. FAQs are useful for common questions that have short answers. If a commonly asked question requires a page-long answer, or explanations, examples and step-by-step guide, then please use append a "Tutorial/" in front of it to show that the question has been answered in detail. A page answering a series of similar questions do not qualify as a Tutorial. This Page is intended to be for simple FAQ's regarding the use of DCW. All other FAQs and Tutorials will be categorized under Category:FAQ and linked to it. Before Using DCW You are likely to be here because you are looking for information, or definite answers to your questions. We are a generally nice Community, but before posting, it is important read the following: *''Registration'' is now required for DCW -- this is not our Rules or Policies, but Wikia requirement for DCW. *''Do'' read our Dragon City Wiki:Policies and Rules. We have strict rules about spam, that you need to know before posting. *''Do'' look for the answer to your question before posting. Most likely your question has been asked before. *''Be aware'' -- the most active part of DCW is the . Posting anywhere else will likely end up with your post being overlooked. *'Before' entering the room for the first time, read the Chat Policy. *''DCW Community'' looks after the interests of DCW and its Community. Please do approach the DCW Management if you have any problems not resolvable by the Community, but the main part of DCW is the Community itself -- which means you, too. *DCW is maintained by Users/Contributors who are Gamers like yourself. We are not able to give you s, fix bugs for you, or add features to your Game. For that, you will need to contact Social Point (SP), the DC Developers. Please scroll down for instructions on contacting SP. *'Friends' Asking for friends or posting your FB information is a violation of Wikia policy; to assist you in finding more friends, the admins at DCW have created a group,' DCW Gamers.' Click hereto apply to join. FAQ with Very Short Answers # What do I do with my (e.g., Legend) at Lvl (e.g., 16)? #: If you hatched an Elemental/Legend you cannot obtain a Habitat for yet: #:* Buy a Dragonarium, place it inside. #:* Buy a Kindergarten, place it inside (Only if he is still at level 1). #:* Leave it in the Hatchery, if you can afford the slot. #:* Last resort - sell it. # If I don't have a phone can I play Dragon City? #: Yes, using Bluestacks which is an Android emulator. It has recently (early 2014) been updated to support Android 4.x-only apps, so you can now play DC for Android from your Windows/MacOS PC. #: Follow the link in the Top Menu to download and install Bluestacks. It comes with an FB app pre-installed, but you may wish to update the FB app. The following video shows a first-time run of a pre-installed DC app. #: #: If you continue to receive an error, you may need to clear your DC app data and try again. # How do I get a dragon which can't be obtained by breeding dragons which have only 1 element (eg. Cool Fire Dragon) #: You can either buy the dragon or complete a specific task or you can breed dragon specific dragons (eg. To get a Cool Fire Dragon breed a water dragon with a fire dragon. This is called cross breeding.) Detailed FAQs Complete *Tutorial/Wiki Navigation *FAQ:How to write/submit a report to SP --> Creating an SP Support Ticket (Renamed) --> Known Bugs --> Dragon City Wiki:Contact Social Point *FAQ:How to find a Dragon Page *Tutorial/Breeding Legends *Tutorial/Game Navigation *Tutorial/Wiki Code *Tutorial/Videos *Tutorial/Screenshots *Tutorial/Farming *Tutorial/Creating New Dragon Pages Incomplete The following FAQs are required. If you wish to write them, please try to keep the quality high. Thanks! *Tutorial/Breeding Exclusives *Combat Strategies Needs Editing, Replacement or Review Please post a link below if you have competed work on a FAQ for checking. *Breed Leviathan Dragon (Tutorial - Tutorial/Breeding Rare Hybrids, Leviathan example) -- May be outdated *How to get Cool Fire & Soccer (Tutorial Breeding Rare Hybrids, Cool Fire & Soccer example) -- May be outdated. *Tutorial/Bluestacks -- Android App Player for those who don't have an Android Phone.